


You're pretty cool

by Iamacarrot



Series: I will make this a ship! [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd finds all of this confusing, Ell and Matilda squeal a lot, Emotional Constipation, F/M, M/M, Matt and Tamara would make a good couple in my opinion, Tom experiences his first Slow Burn, Tom gets jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: The guys decide to find out what exactly is on the other side of the Magic Mirror. One thing leads to another, and Matt and Tamara develop a crush for each other, Tom gets jealous, Ell and Matilda freak out, and Edd just chills out and watches it all pass by.





	You're pretty cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt meets Tamara, and they bond. Unfortunately, Tom finds this very annoying.

"Why did you fix it?" Tom asked, looking down, along with Matt and Edd, at the mini magic mirror that Matt had bought at the Magic Store. "I wanted to see what was on the other side! When it worked, some girl that looked like Edd popped out, so, I thought that maybe there was another world! An alternate world!" Matt explained. "That's the-" "Coolest thing I've ever heard! Let's jump through!" Edd shouted. "What?! No! We don't even know if the girl who popped out of the mirror belongs to whatever else is on the other side of it now!" Tom huffed. "Well, can't knock it 'til you try it." Edd replied, pushing Matt towards the mirror.

Matt squeaked, shouting as he fell into the mirror, and grunting as he fell face first onto what felt like a carpet floor. "Ow..." Matt muttered. "Whoa! Intruder! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" a female voice asked. Matt looked up, eyes widening as he caught sight of a woman around his age, who was pretty much a female Tom. She was holding a harpoon, and had a serious scowl on her face. "I mean no harm! I swear, I just popped through a mirror, and I'm very confused!" Matt whimpered, sitting up straight and backing against the wall.

"Hmm. You look like a guy version of Matilda. No wonder you're confused." the female muttered, placing her harpoon in her hoodie pocket and reaching out a hand for Matt to grab. He did. Matt sighed in relief as he was helped up. "Name's Tamara." the female stated, shaking Matt's hand, which she was still holding. Matt didn't say anything besides "I'm Matt" before releasing his grip from Tamara's, who didn't seem at all fazed by the action.

"So you really came from the mirror?" Tamara asked. Matt nodded. "Weird... want some Smirnoff?" Tamara asked. Matt shook his head no, politely declining. "I'm not much of a drinker." Matt replied. "Oh come on. You just jumped through a mirror, you've gotta be thirsty." Tamara urged. "No thank you. I'm fine." Matt replied. Tamara shrugged. "Suit yourself." Tamara hummed, walking into the kitchen.

Matt followed, looking around and finding almost exact similarities in the house that belonged to Tom's supposed female counterpart. "This is so weird..." Matt whispered, grunting as he bumped into another female, who looked like Edd. "Hey! You're one of the guys who I saw when I grabbed the donuts! I'm Ell!" the new female giggled. "I'm Matt." Matt hummed, reaching out a hand for Ell to shake. "So you came through the mirror. Cool!" Ell gasped.

"Isn't that cool, Tamara?" Ell asked. Tamara shrugged, walking past the two and sitting down on the large couch in the living room. "Not much of a talker, is she?" Matt chuckled. "Nope. But don't take offence from it. She's just grumpy by nature." Ell advised. "Well, she may be grumpy, but she is very pretty despite her temper." Matt commented. Tamara spit out a bit of her Smirnoff, coughing as she recovered from the compliment. "Whoa. For someone who looks and talks a lot like Matilda, that sure is a bold statement." Ell chuckled nervously.

"How so?" Matt asked. "Well, usually, Matilda spends her time admiring herself and being somewhat of a bitch." Ell replied. "Hey!" a third voice, which obviously belonged to Matilda, shouted. Matilda then walked into the living room, pouting. "It's true." Ell hummed. Matilda huffed, her angry demeanour disappearing when she caught sight of Matt. "Well... aren't you a lovely number~" Matilda purred. "I am, aren't I?" Matt bragged.

"Ahem! Stop flirting with the new guy, Matilda! He belongs to Tamara!" Ell scolded. "WHAT?!" Tamara squealed, turning bright red. "Oh come on! He complimented you! He said that you were, and I quote: 'very pretty'!" Ell huffed. Tamara blushed even more, sliding onto the floor and groaning. "Shut up!" Tamara growled.

"Aww! There's no need to be angry. It's great that you have an admirer!" Matilda giggled. "Dang it Maddie! Not you too!" Tamara roared. Matilda and Ell giggled, rushing up to their friend and lifting her up, holding her in a tight hug. "Matt and Tammy sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Ell and Matilda chanted.

Matt snickered, watching as Tamara struggled to escape from her friends' clutches. "STOP IT!" Tamara screamed. "No! You love him! You love him! You really, really love him!" Ell sang. Matt walked over to the girls, smile never fading as Tamara's face somehow got even redder. "Please don't listen to them..." Tamara pleaded. "Alright." Matt hummed, hands behind his back as he leaned in and placed a peck on Tamara's lips.

Ell and Matilda screeched, letting Tamara go and racing around. Matt then gripped Tamara's hand, leading her outside. "Sorry. I knew that they would never let you go unless I did something in terms of romance." Matt explained. Tamara said nothing, nodding as a sign that she understood Matt's words. Matt smirked, gripping Tamara's chin. "W-what are you-" "Shh... come on. Admit it. You liked it anyways~" Matt purred.

Tamara scoffed, pushing Matt back. "Please, how could I have liked it? It was just a peck anyways." she huffed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm also aware of the fact, that you still liked it either way." Matt chuckled. Tamara said nothing. Matt rolled his eyes, pulling Tamara forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Tamara gasped, processing the action before sighing and raising a foot off of the ground blissfully.

The kiss lasted for about five seconds more, leaving both brits breathless, blushing messes. "Whoa..." Tamara whispered. "That was... whoa..." she continued, clearing her throat and giggling as she lowered her head, seemingly trying to hide her eyes. "You kiss well." Matt complimented, obviously not knowing what else to say. "Thank you. I guess I could say the same for you as well." Tamara replied bashfully.

Tamara snickered, giggling before standing on her toes and placing another kiss on Matt's lips. When she pulled back, Tamara backed up slightly. "I never thought that I'd end up in a situation like this. I usually scare guys off before the first kiss." Tamara explained. "I don't see how. Women with attitude are women who can hold their own. Something I find, quite admirable." Matt cooed. "Oh stop! You're turning me into a cherry!" Tamara whined, giggling as Matt picked her up.

"You're so light! I could carry you around just like Tom carries Tomee Bear!" Matt squealed. "Put me down! Assault! Assault!" Tamara laughed, squeaking when Matt tripped and they landed on the grass. "What is going on with today?" Tamara sighed, moving so that the rest of her body was atop Matt's. "I have no idea, but I sure am liking it~" Matt chuckled, earning a squeak from Tamara as he slid his hands up her hoodie ever so sneakily.

"You flirt! Cut it out!" Tamara squealed, shouting out a multitude of profanities as Matt switched their positions.

"Yes. Please DO." a voice growled, causing Matt to sit up suddenly. "Tom! Edd! I... didn't hear you come outside." Matt chuckled nervously, standing up and helping Tamara up. "Obviously. You know, just knowing that this girl is basically a female Tom, makes me wonder how you captured her fancy in the first place." Edd commented. "Hey!" Matt huffed. Tamara snickered, sticking out her tongue as she caught sight of Matt's offended look towards her.

"Cute." Matt muttered sarcastically. "Aww. Thank you." Tamara hummed, kissing Matt once more before rushing inside. Tom sneered, looking from Matt to the house. "You can't seriously have been kissing her this whole time." Tom growled. "Not the whole time. Just for a few minutes." Matt replied casually. "I have to confess though, she is a right good kisser. I've never met anyone better, not even myself!" Matt chirped. "Whoa... she must REALLY have your attention. I've never heard you refer to anyone in a higher manner than yourself since... ever." Edd commented.

"Well, Tamara IS very pretty, and she makes me feel very happy." Matt replied, walking towards his friends. Tom scoffed, stuffing his arms in his hoodie. "Tom? Why are you so upset?" Edd asked. "I'm not upset! This whole situation is just lame!" Tom snorted. "You know Tom, if I didn't know you better, I would say that you were jealous." Edd snickered, gasping as Tom grasped his neck forcefully. "Okay! Okay! Good thing I know you better!" Edd yelped, panting as Tom let his neck go.

Matt smiled, rolling his eyes and pulling his friends close. "Don't worry guys. I won't let a girl get in between our friendship." Matt assured. "Matt! Get in here and tell us all about your kiss!" Ell shouted. "Okay! Excuse me guys, I gotta take this." Matt hummed, pushing Edd and Tom away.

Edd laughed, and Tom shouted, seething as Matt ran into the house. "Tom...? Are you sure you're okay?" Edd asked. Tom said nothing, stomping off into the neighborhood. "Oh boy. This is most definitely not going to end well." Edd sighed.


End file.
